


Раз-два-три-четыре-пять

by wtfvenom2019



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfvenom2019/pseuds/wtfvenom2019





	Раз-два-три-четыре-пять

1

В первый раз, когда Эдди пробует подрочить, он совсем не вспоминает про Венома. Симбиот молчит. Утренний свет падает наискось на подушку рядом с Эдди, греет бок, словно раскинувшийся вольготно огромный и тёплый котяра. Эдди закрывает глаза, обхватывает левой ладонью привставший член и вспоминает, что ему снилось.

Смутные образы наполовину собраны из имевших место событий: Энни в чулках, запястья Эдди связаны её галстуком, Энни садится ему на лицо и придвигается ближе. Энни дразнит, Энни провоцирует (Эдди перехватывает руку плотнее, сжимает щепотью пальцы на головке), Энни игриво кусает его за плечо. Контакта не хватает, и Эдди представляет другую картинку: Энни танцует перед ним, не торопясь, зная, что впереди — томное воскресное утро и долгий-долгий, мучительно сладкий полдень, и ещё час, когда два пульта от двух виброигрушек вернутся к владельцам, и... на этом Эдди ломается, рассыпаясь, тает, кончает, теряет себя.

По чернеющим пальцам стекают белёсые капли.

Симбиот материализуется; слизывает сперму длинным языком, подчищает посткоитальную благость и острые искорки удовольствия, оставляя Эдди нагим и с осознанием собственной наготы.  
И компании.  
Вот ведь чёрт.

2

Второй раз, когда Эдди дрочит, он помнит про Венома. Помнит — и всё-таки дрочит. Тем же вечером, когда дневной выматывающий зной (Эдди так и не привык ко Фриско) сменяет вполне выносимая жара, Эдди стоит в душе под вялыми струями пахнущей хлоркой воды и привычно сбрасывает напряжение.  
День был так себе: плохие парни затаились, поняв, что кто-то жёстко прореживает их ряды. В трамвае место сбоку заняла старушонка с мелкой шавкой, противно дрожащей от натужного лая. Купленный в спешке на базаре под закрытие тунец оказался утреннего улова, а не вечернего — симбиот намекнул, что Эдди выглядит лакомым кусочком. Одно за другое, день наперекосяк. Оставалось глотнуть холодненького пива из кипенно-белой банки, принять душ, подрочить и баиньки.

Но и тут не ладится. Эдди представляет себе самые манящие картинки, трогает, теребит, нажимает, и растягивает всё как надо, член стоит каменно как статуя над Гудзоном (Эдди фыркает от нелепости сравнения), и он бы давно должен кончить от избытка удовольствия. Если бы не кое-кто, о ком Эдди не мог не помнить. Не теперь, когда симбиот активно вмешивается, не давая почувствовать, проникнуться, кончить.  
— Не в этот раз, когда он голоден, недоволен, был плохим носителем.  
— Эй, это уже не мои мысли!  
— Мы — одно. Мы — Веном. И сожри мы ту шавку, другие пассажиры нам только похлопали бы.  
— Ага, щаз, разбегаясь от двухметровой зубастой твари! Бурные аплодисменты! Овации!  
— А так страдали мы.

Эдди смиряется, оставляя попытку, шагает из-под душа на пол. Двухметровой длины щупальце выползает под левой лопаткой, подхватывает с настенного крючка махровое полотенце и тянется вытереть спинку.

3

В третий раз они-Веном стоят над кровавым пятном, которое пару минут назад пятном не было, а было быковатым мужичком под полтос, в майке-алкоголичке и шортах неправильных Giants, и визжало бесплотные угрозы. Они сожрали его по кусочкам, первым откусив лысеющую бошку.  
И тогда Эдди чувствует это. Как будто в тёмной комнате, где он был заперт, вспыхнула тысяча солнц.

Колени у них подкашиваются, они шатаются, но всё же не падают в остатки Неизвестного Злодея Рангом Поменьше, ещё большего лузера, чем они. Они выжили — а злодей нет. Они — Веном, и как же им хорошо. Как хорошо Эдди. Он не думал никогда, что можно чувствовать чистую радость, счастье такой силы. Что симбиот сделал это для него. Потому что они есть друг у друга, связаны, Эдди — идеальный носитель, сильный и красивый. Его расследования успешны. Веном эффективен. Злодея больше нет. Симбиот растекается по коже, сжимает Эдди, всего сразу, его хочется трогать, им хочется быть, они сейчас — Веном.

Минут через пятнадцать Эдди попускает. Он глядит на пожарный гидрант, много лет назад выкрашенный в карминно-алый, и облупившаяся краска, собравшая весь городской автомобильный выхлоп, кажется ему прекрасной и яркой.  
Он подозревает, что зрачки у него сейчас расширены, и сердце точно бьётся чаще.  
Эдди надо попить. Он тащится к фонтанчику, держит руки под текущей водой, но только через несколько минут складывает ладони лодочкой.  
Веном молчит. При такой степени близости слова уже не нужны.

4

В четвёртый раз Эдди дрочит, зная, что кончать будет Веном. Зная, что вначале сольются их сознания, Эдди уступит контроль полностью: не только тело, но сознание. Разум. Эдди отказывается от разума ради удовольствия, Эдди отказывается от личности. Они — Веном.

Они больше не боятся, что их разлучат. Эдди не станет отказываться от симбиота. Их связывает поводок толщиной в молекулы — эндорфины, дофамин, серотонин — связь, прочнее всех остальных. Только для них.

5

После пятого раза Веном перестаёт считать.


End file.
